


Alicia's Age of Darkness: Welcome to New Vegas!

by Mastermind2K16



Series: The Alicia's Age of Darkness Saga [1]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mastermind2K16/pseuds/Mastermind2K16
Summary: After leaving and getting captured by three men, Alicia suddenly ends up in a coma after being shot in the head twice. Once she comes to and finds herself in the Mojave Wasteland, the only thing on her mind? Revenge.





	1. Prologue

Aboard the ship, _Royal Champion_ , we see Alicia in her room just relaxing after defeating Unicron. She had told her sister that she was going be with Flash a bit longer.

"I could use some rest and relaxation...finally." She smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

As Royal Champion docked in the Land of Departure, three men wearing cloaks sneakily walked onto the ship, heading to Alicia's room.

One of the cloaked men knocked on her door loudly, stirring the girl from her nap.

"Who the fuck is it…." She said, rubbing her eyes as she opened the door. "What the fuck do you bastards want?"

"Oh, this one has a foul mouth." One of the guys said. "Hey baby doll, would you like to go with us?"

"You and your jackass friends need to listen to me loud and clear. Number one, I ain't your baby doll. And number two, HELL NO!" She exclaimed, cracking her knuckles.

"Well then. What now, boss?"

"We make her come with us." The leader smirked.

Alicia growled. "Over my dead body. Now scram before I kill you."

"Get her."

Both goons started grabbing at Alicia, the latter punching one guy in the face and slamming the other to the ground.

"Keep your dirty hands off of me, you ingrates. If you know what's fucking good for you." She exclaimed, turning to the leader. "Let me make myself clear one more time. LEAVE. Before I make you ride the pain train to Hurtsville."

"Oh really?" The leader said with a smug smirk. "Let's knock her dead, boys."

"Yes-" But before Alicia could finish, one of the goons knocked her out with a haymaker. Her body dropped to the ground like a sandbag.

"Well then.." He said, smirking. "Let's go, boys."

The two men nodded as they tied Alicia's wrists together and slipped a bag over her head. They then picked her up, hauled her off of Flash's ship and left with their leader.

* * *

_Later…_

The three men that appeared before Alicia were at a cemetery with the girl slowly waking up. There was an empty plot dug out for her.

_'My fucking head…'_ Alicia thought, moving her arms but found something tying her wrists together. _'What the hell is this?!'_ She was getting angry.

"Guess who's waking up over here?" Jessup said.

Alicia looked up to see her attackers. _'What the fuck is going on?'_

The guy in the checkered suit, Benny, takes a drag of his cigarette, drops and pats it out with his foot.

"Time to cash out." He said.

"Would you get it over with?" McMurphy asked.

"Maybe Khans kill people without looking them in the face, but I ain't a fink, dig?" Benny replied, pulling out a platinum chip and flashing it in front of Alicia's face. "You've made your last delivery, kid." He said, putting the chip back.

_'Delivery? What delivery?'_ She wondered. _'Now I'm really confused.'_

"Sorry you got twisted up in this scene." He said, drawing his pistol, Maria, out of his coat pocket. "From where you're kneeling it must seem like an 18-carat run of bad luck. Truth is...the game was rigged from the start."

_'What game-'_ That's the last thing Alicia thought of before getting shot in the head twice. She stopped moving as both Jessup and McMurphy put her body in the empty plot, throwing the dirt on her.

* * *

Back on Flash's ship, we see Flash enraged to find out that Alicia just disappeared.

"What the hell? She couldn't have just got up and leave like that!" He yelled, Birgus stepped towards him.

"Aye, Cap'n, I know. But you shouldn't get mad over a trivial thing like that." He said, only to enrage the former more.

"I know!" He exclaimed. Colette then stepped inside Alicia's room.

"Boss! Come look at this!" She said, Flash running to her with Birgus following. As the three peered inside, they could see that there was blood on the floor and the room completely trashed. "Something must have went down while we weren't looking."

"You're right." Flash said, shutting the door. "Whoever did this to my girlfriend, they're in for a world of trouble."

Colette and Birgus exchanged looks before nodding.

"But knowing Alicia, she can handle herself, right?" The boxer said.

"Aye." Birgus said.

Flash nodded in agreement. _'Alicia...wherever you are, please be safe.'_ He thought. Flash let these thoughts stay in mind as he went to his Mark of Mastery test.


	2. Chapter 1, Part 1

"Ugh….my head…." Alicia muttered under her breath as she came to. Her vision was blurry as she heard a voice speak to her.

"You're awake. How about that." A old man said.

"Huh…?" She said, trying to sit up.

"Whoa, easy there. Easy. You been out cold a couple of days now." He added, helped her sit up.

_'A couple of days?!'_ Alicia thought. _'What the hell….'_ She groaned.

"Why don't you just relax a second? Get your bearings."

"Alright, alright." Alicia had to adjust her glasses. She then looked at the man in front of her.

"Let's see what the damage is. How about your name? Can you tell me your name?" He asked.

"Alicia Davis."

"Huh. Can't say it's what I'd have picked for you. But if that's your name, that's your name." He said. "I'm Doc Mitchell. Welcome to Goodsprings."

"Thanks, Doc." Alicia said.

"Now, I hope you don't mind, but I had to go rooting around there in your noggin to pull all the bits of lead out."

"I understand." She nodded.

"I take pride in my needlework, but you'd better tell me if I left anything out of place." Doc said, holding a Reflectron up in front of her. "How'd I do?"

Alicia looked...better. There were two scars on her forehead where she'd been shot at. "You did okay."

"Well, I got most of it right, anyway. Stuff that mattered." He said, putting the Reflectron away. "Okay. No sense keeping you in bed anymore. Let's see if we can get you on your feet." Doc then helped Alicia stand up.

"I feel like I just woke up from a nap…" Alicia muttered.

"Good. Why don't you walk down to the end of the room? Over by that vigor tester machine there. Take it slow now. It ain't a race." He told her.

Alicia took her time walking over to the vigor tester, looking at it.

"Looking good so far. Go ahead and give the vigor tester a try. We'll learn right quick if you got back all your faculties." Doc said.

"Alright." Alicia replied, trying out the machine. After messing with it a little, she stepped away from the machine.

"Surprised anybody'd want to tangle with you. Heck, you could go Deathclaw hunting with a switch." Doc said.

' _Deathclaw hunting…?'_ Alicia thought, sweatdropping.

"Well, we know your vitals are good. But that don't mean them bullets didn't leave you nuttier than a Bighorner dropping."

"Oh boy."

"What do you say you take a seat on my couch and we go through a couple questions? See if your dogs are still barking."

Alicia followed the doctor into the next room, sitting across from him on the couch.

"All right. I'm going to say a word. I want you to say the first thing that comes to mind."

She nodded in understanding.

"Dog."

"Newspaper." Alicia said.

"House."

"Shelter."

"Night."

"Shroud."

"Bandit."

"Stab." Alicia quickly said.

"Light."

"Dark."

"Mother."

Alicia crossed her legs. "Human Shield."

"Hmm. Sometimes when you give tests like this, you learn more than you was hoping for, and I reckon that ain't always the best thing."

"Uh-huh." She replied sternly.

"But I guess maybe it explains a thing or two about your predicament."

"That much is true."

"Okay. Now I've got a few statements. I want you to tell me how much they sound like something you'd say." Doc said. "First one. "Conflict just ain't in my nature.""

"No opinion." Alicia replied.

"I ain't given to relying on others for support."

"Strongly agree."

"I'm always fixing to be the center of attention."

"Strongly disagree."

"I'm slow to embrace new ideas."

"Strongly agree."

"I charge in to deal with my problems head-on."

"Strongly agree."

"Almost done here. What do you say you have a look at this? Tell me what you see." Doc said, showing her an inkblot.

"A shadow in a doorframe." Alicia replied.

"Okay. How about this one?"

"I'm too embarrassed to say what it looks like."

"Last one."

"A head on a pillow."

"Well, that's all she wrote. I don't have nothing to compare it to, so maybe you'd better just have a look at the results. See if it all seems right to you." Doc said, handing Alicia her results.

She looked over her results, seeing that Melee Weapons, Sneak and Guns were her tagged skills. "This is interesting."

"Before I turn you loose, I need one more thing from you. I got a form for you to fill out, so I can get a sense of your medical history." The doctor replied, handing Alicia a form. "Just a formality. Ain't like I expect to find you got a family history of getting shot in the head."

_'Knowing how angry I get...I'll go with this.'_ She thought, checking off Hot Blooded. _'This trait suits me as well.'_

After checking off Kamikaze, Alicia handed the form back to the doctor.

"All right. I guess that about does it." Doc said, standing up. "Come with me. I'll see you out."

Alicia followed the doctor towards the door.

"Here. These are yours. Was all you had on you when you was brought in." He said, handing her a straight razor, 18 caps, a 9mm pistol with 46 rounds, 4 stimpaks, 6 bobby pins and a keyblade.

She put everything else away, holding the Keyblade in her hand.

"I hope you don't mind but I gave the note a look. I thought it might help me find a next of kin. But it was just something about a platinum chip."

_'Again with this platinum chip?'_ Alicia thought.

"Well, if you're heading back out there, you ought to have this. They call it a Pip-Boy. I grew up in one of them vaults they made before the war. We all got one." Doc said, putting the glove and Pip-Boy 3000 on Alicia's left arm. "Ain't much use to me now, but you might want such a thing, after what you been through. I know what it's like, having something taken from you."

"Yeah…" She said as she closed her eyes for a moment, remembering what's been taken from her by the Armada. It made her feel angry. But she quickly dismissed the thoughts, opening her eyes. _'Now isn't a good time to get angry.'_ She thought.

"And put this on, too, so the locals don't pick on you for lacking modesty. Was my wife's." Doc said, handing her a Vault 21 jumpsuit. "I think she was about your size, and she hardly wore it after we left the vault. Felt it was too brazen."

Alicia nodded as she put it on. "Thanks for patching me up, Doc."

"Don't mention it. It's what I'm here for. You should talk to Sunny Smiles before you leave town. She can help you learn to fend for yourself in the desert. She'll likely be at the saloon. I reckon some of the other folks at the saloon might be able to help you out, too. And the metal fella, Victor, who pulled you outta your grave."

"Understood."

"Anyway, you ever get hurt out there, you come right back. I'll fix you up. Doc said. "But try not to get killed anymore."

Alicia nodded in understanding. "I won't, Doc." She said, looking at the Keyblade in her hand. The keychain looked similar to a Pip-Boy, except it was gold in color. The handle was the balanced grip of a katana while the blade was the handle of a super sledge. And it's teeth were that of a nail board.

"I'll call you...Wasteland Courier." She chuckled, desummoning the keyblade for now. Changing into the lightweight metal armor and equipping the broad machete, Alicia walked out of Doc Mitchell's house with her head held high. She then covered her eyes from the bright sun as she saw the rest of Goodsprings.

"Well then…time to get started." Alicia smiled, heading towards the Prospector Saloon.


End file.
